What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Wonderland
''Wonderland ''is a 1988 British-American animated fantasy musical comedy adventure film produced by DreamWorks Feature Animation, with a joint effort with HandMade Films, and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It is written by TBD, produced by Dream Elysian Works and TBD, and written by TBD. The film is inspired by the Alice in Wonderland stories by Lewis Carroll. In this film, it follows three 8-year-old kids who enter to the fantasitical and whimsical world of Wonderland. It features the voice cast of Susanne Pollatschek, River Pheonix, Joey Lawrence, Alan Young, Don Knotts, John Cleese, Dom DeLuise, TBD This was one of the last animated feature that Daws Butler ever performed before his death of May 18 of the same year, his voice recording done from 1987 to early 1988. Upon its released on December 2, 1988, the film received mixed reviews, but was a box-office success. Plot In the present day London, Alice's family is setting up for thier family picnic at Carroll's Park. But realizes that Alice is missing. True enough, outside from her house, where Alice and her pet kitten Dinah are searching through the town to look for a white rabbit that she saw last night, until her family shows up to her and they all drove to the park. While arriving, as Alice and her family are looking for their spot for their picnic, Alice met two young boys, Phillip Roxx and Robert Queen, after she was been frighten by Phillip's remote control toy spider. As Alice went on to leave them, TBD Voice cast * Susanne Pollatschek as Alice Liddell, the main protagonist of the film. * River Pheonix as Philip Roxx, an American boy who moved to from United Sates and is one of Alice's friends. * Joey Lawrence as Robert Queen, an Irish boy who moved to from Ireland and is one of Alice's friends. * Alan Young as the White Rabbit * Don Knotts as the Mouse * John Cleese as Pat the Dodo, Bill the Lizard * Dom DeLuise as the Cheshire Cat, the White Knight * Lorenzo Music as TBD * Jim Cummings as TBD * John Hurt as the Caterpillar * Paul Winchell as the Mad Hatter, Humpty Dumpty, the Gryphon, the Duchess' Cook * Mel Blanc as Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the Warlus, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Mock Turtle, the Duchess' baby/pig, the Knave of Hearts * Frank Welker as a giant puppy, TBD * Tim Curry as the Jabberwock, the King of Hearts * Miranda Richardson as the Queen of Hearts, the White Queen, the Red Queen * Daws Butler as TBD * Julia Sawalha as Alice's sister, the Sheep, the Duchess * Eva Gabor as Alice's mother * TBD Production Soundtrack Songs * Wonderland '(sung by David Bowie) * '''I Wonder '(sung by Alice, voiced by Susanne Pollatschek) * TBD * * * * '''The Walrus and the Carpenter (sung by Tweedledum and Tweedledee, both voiced by Mel Blanc) * You Are Old, Father William (sung by the Caterpillar, voiced by John Hurt) * Speak Roughly to Your Little Boy (sung by the Duchess, voiced by Juila Sawalha) * What’s a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (sung by the Cheshire Cat, voiced by Dom DeLuise; reused from the Hanna-Barbera version of Alice in Wonderland; used under permission) * Mad Tea Party Song (sung by the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, voiced by Paul Winchell and Mel Blanc, respectively) * Out with Their Heads (sung by the Jabberwock and the King of Hearts, both voiced by Tim Curry) * * * Beautiful Soup (sung by the Gryphon and the Mock Turtle, voiced by Paul Winchell and Mel Blanc, respectively) * * * Release Trivia